


i've had enough, i'm cold and it is dusk

by nervousn8



Series: Found Family Amongst Gods [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream is there for like a second, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Roleplay, Slight Family Dynamics, So is Tubbo, figured id put that up there, he wouldnt be okay that fast, healing from abuse takes time, kind of, rp dream not real dream idk anything about that guy, still mad that dream is manipulating fucking children to feed his power dynamic, tommy is still depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousn8/pseuds/nervousn8
Summary: Dream is trying to pass the destruction of the Community House off as Tommy's doing, and the boy istrembling.The Blood God sees red, and the voices scream. He'll destroy this place regardless of the odds.But he has to get Tommy out, first.this is based on my Gods AU. there's no real set canon or timeline in my AU, its just whatever i feel like writing at any given moment. in this case, apparently it's a fucking fix-it bc we cant trust the creators to feed our found family needs smh. basically what i wish had happened had tommy not betrayed techno
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Found Family Amongst Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094159
Comments: 28
Kudos: 888
Collections: Cute MCYT





	i've had enough, i'm cold and it is dusk

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost: FUCK CANON. there's a really big rant in the end notes of this
> 
> the title is from lavender blood by fox academy

Tommy is shaking. Technoblade can see it. 

He’s dripping with water, half-visible as the invisibility potion finally wears off, and he is _trembling._

The Blood God has never been fond of mortals. He’s never felt any real connection to them, no care for them resides in his cold heart. From the moment the first drop of blood was spilled, the moment Clara released him into the great unknown, he has had no desire to befriend them. Mortals are weak, a means to an end. They fulfill their purpose or they don’t, and in the end, they die, and that’s all they’re good for.

But then Technoblade met Philza. The Blood God, spilling blood and leaving countless dead in his wake, met The God of Death. With his giant wings and sarcastic humor, his intense presence from the start of time itself, Phil was there. Phil was all Techno needed.

Phil, however, was fascinated by mortals. So full of life, so unpredictable. Life herself, Kristen, crafts each mortal by hand, releasing them into the world, into _every_ world, as gifts. She sent them each to Death, and he keeps them for eternity. 

Mortals have always been his favorite.

The Blood God didn’t understand, not at first. 

Then Phil claimed mortals. One Techno was fond of, and one who he wasn’t. Tommy was nothing but a nuisance.

_(This is a lie.)_

There was _something_ about those two mortals, Phil’s _children,_ that cracked him open and burnt him from the inside out. Something that was hot enough that it filled him with indignation, something that made the voices sing, but it was never malicious. Mortals had done nothing but irk him before, nothing but push him until the voices got their way, but now-

The voices, regardless of what Techno wanted, liked Phil’s mortals. 

He can kind of understand, now.

It’d taken more time than he would ever admit to it taking, yet in the scope of things, it took no time at all. Mortals don’t live that long. They age too quickly where Gods don’t age at all. Their little lives slip through their fingers with nothing more than a strong breeze. 

Tommy’s life had slipped through Techno’s fingers not that long ago. It’d only been for a moment, just a split second where the fluttery pulse beneath Techno’s fingertips had stopped, but it’d happened. Tommy had died, pale and small and sick, in Techno’s bed. 

And Technoblade was not one for tears. He was not one for emotions, for attachment, for grief.

But there, in the pallor of the moonlight seeping in through the window, as the warm red of Phil’s claim slowly grew cold, The Blood God _wept._

Tommy’s heart had started again, at some point. Techno doesn’t know when, or how, or why, but he doesn’t really care. Kristen’s magic had been heavy in the air for days after, and he thanked her as quietly as he could. Life was not supposed to take gifts back from Death, but Techno has a feeling it was a team effort. Phil would have to give the gift back for her to take it.

Before that moment, Techno hadn’t really understood what it meant to be attached. Regardless of what the voices cried, regardless of how they screamed _ours, Tommy, ours,_ Techno hadn’t grasped it. He’d assumed his devotion to Phil’s mortals was because they were _Phil’s._ It was the only logical explanation at the time. Phil was all that mattered to him.

_(This is a lie.)_

He’s fond of them. He’d been fond of Wilbur and his songs, and he is fond of Tommy and his fire. He’s been working to get that back, now. Working to push away everything Dream had done to him, working to undo the strings Tommy was tangled in. 

The Blood God is ashamed that it’d taken Tommy _dying_ for him to see all of the damage Dream had done. He hates that he’d assumed Tommy’s skittish nature and general weakness had come from his mortality. It’d still hurt him to see Tommy so much less full of fire, but Techno had assumed it was because he was weak. Because he was mortal.

He would _never_ make that assumption again.

The Community House is in shambles around them, blown to smithereens by Dream himself. Techno can sense the chaos heavy in the air, and it’s not just because Sapnap is somewhere above them. Dream’s claim on him, the countless strings he’s tangled in, they reek of chaos, but not the oppressive kind. Not the kind that comes with blowing up a place that holds so much life.

The Chaos God is trying to pass the destruction off as Tommy’s doing, and everyone believes him. Tommy is _trembling._

To be in the face of his abuser again, regardless of how much time he’s worked to heal, is something Techno now knows is difficult. Mortals are fragile, their minds easily bent and broken, and Tommy’s is just barely held together by bandages and care Techno struggled to place. He was never built for comfort. That’s not who he was.

He’d believed, since he first opened his eyes, that he was incapable of change. That he as a God was set in his ways, and he would not change. He could not change. He was as he would always be, and he was all he could ever be. 

_(This is a lie.)_

Technoblade can see the fight sliding out of Tommy’s eyes even as he fights further up the ruins of the Community House. He can see Tommy stop fighting, watches his eyes dull, and The Blood God makes sure he keeps Dream’s presence at the forefront of his mind. 

“Just give him the disc,” Tommy murmurs, voice soft like it was when Techno first found him. The voices, previously crying for blood, scream in protest. They don’t like it when he sounds like that. They don’t like it when he’s hurting.

And Tubbo does. He gives him the disc. He gives Dream Tommy’s disc.

“I’m so sorry,” Tommy whispers. 

_Blood for The Blood God,_ the voices hiss, and Techno fully believes that if they had control of his body, they’d have long since grabbed Tommy and used Phil’s trident to escape. To take Tommy somewhere safe. 

“Tommy, we could get out of here.” Technoblade tries, inching closer to the trembling teenager and covering his back. “We could pearl out. I’d cover your escape, Tommy. We can still get out of here, Tommy, we can regroup. We can plan for another day, Tommy.”

It’s something he figured out not too long ago, that saying Tommy’s name, repeating it in the midst of each statement, would ground him. Would bring him back to the moment. 

The voices want to take Tommy home. Techno wants to guide him home.

“I want to go home, Techno.” the teen whispers, turning to face The Blood God, thin fingers latching on to the blue fabric that peeks from within Techno’s armor. “There’s nothing for me here anymore.”

Tubbo makes a small noise, hurt and small, and Technoblade delights in it. He should hurt. He should _bleed_ for what he’s done to Phil’s mortal. He _will._

The air is heavy, thick with tension and shed blood and hurt, and the voices sing. The hybrid, Ranboo, shuffles closer. He reeks of Dream’s manipulation too. Why the Chaos God chooses to manipulate _children_ is something Techno will never understand, but he knows it’s disgusting. The fact that there are not one, but _two_ children hiding around him from the same man is motive enough for Dream’s murder. 

_Ranboo whispers to you: I can get us out_

Techno sees it out of the corner of his eye, the message pinging in light gray on his communicator.

_Ranboo whispers to you: Please don’t leave me here_

_Philza whispers to you: I have Ghostbur_

“It’s been fun, gentleman.” Technoblade croons, voice malicious and eyes hard. “But we’ve got to go. L’Manberg has just signed its death warrant.” 

Ranboo doesn’t teleport them very far, just barely getting the three of them to the nether portal, and then all six and a half lanky feet of him tumble. Techno is still taller than both teens, still stronger, but helping two emotionally compromised boys shuffle their way to safety is more than he bargained for. 

He blows up the portal once they’re through. It won’t buy them a lot of time, but it will give them more than it would have. It takes a few minutes for a new portal to generate. He blows up the pathways behind them, too, and keeps both stumbling boys as close to him as he can. Tommy cowers under his arm, the same place he’d hidden for months on end when he’d first come to in Techno’s home, and Ranboo clings nervously to part of his cape. Noises similar to ones Edward makes when he’s in distress tumble past his lips every few steps.

The Blood God is not one for comfort. He spills blood, ends lives, and does nothing he does not want to do. He does not rescue children, especially not mortal children. It does not matter their species or hybrid status- Technoblade does not care for them. 

_(This is a lie.)_

Phil is waiting on the other side of the portal, TNT in hand. He blows it up when they’re far enough away and then reaches them in a few flaps of his large wings, touching down and gathering Tommy close to his chest. He says nothing about Ranboo, though Techno can pick up the fond amusement in his eyes, and he huffs under his breath. 

They keep walking toward the cottage, much too small for everyone that’s about to be in it, but it’s better than it could have been. Even if Tommy is relapsing a little, even if Techno has a new mortal child to fret over, it’s better than it could have been. 

_Philza whispers to you: I’m proud of you, old friend_

Ranboo and Tommy sleep fitfully in the corners they choose, wrapped in some of Techno’s old capes with Edward sitting happily between them. Phil watches them in silence for a while, chin in his hand, while Techno brews potions in the corner. He’ll need them for what he’s planning. 

A tiny laugh bubbles out of Phil from where he’s sitting by the fire, and when Techno looks up, he’s grinning at him. “You’re soft, my friend.”

“I am _not.”_

_(This is a lie.)_

The sun comes up, casting shadows over the valley as Techno gathers all the materials he needs to spawn L’Manberg’s destruction. Tommy shuffles his feet where he stands behind him, wrapped in the old red cape he’d claimed, face smushed into the white fur that lines the top.

“I won’t go with you,” Tommy says, tone testy. He’s been like this since he woke up, on the defense after having to see Dream, but Techno won’t take the bait. He knows Tommy is pushing because he feels like he needs to- like he needs to make sure Techno won’t do to him what Dream did. That he won’t take it back.

“I know you won’t.” The Blood God answers. “Never said you had to.”

“You won’t hurt Tubbo?” Tommy asks.

Mortals are soft, softer than Phil can claim he is, but Tommy is different. Impossibly loyal, even when it almost kills him. Techno can commend him for that. 

Techno throws the sack of skulls over his shoulder and turns, offering Tommy a shrug. “I won’t target him specifically.”

That’s the most he’ll get, and Techno knows Tommy knows it. He can see it in the way the kid’s shoulders slump, in the way he buries himself further in the cape. 

“Okay,” Tommy murmurs. He keeps pace with Techno on the walk back to the cottage, but only because Technoblade slows his strides enough that Tommy doesn’t have to run. “Don’t die.”

The Blood God does not care for mortals, and he especially does not care for Tommy.

_(This is a lie.)_

“Technoblade never dies, Tommy.”

“I know.”

When they make it back, when Techno drops Tommy off, he can feel the new claim Phil has laid on Ranboo, fresh and purple where Ghostbur’s is blue and Tommy’s is red. It makes him laugh.

It seems there are a few gifts that Life sends to Death that he treasures more than others.

* * *

L’Manberg and the Kingdom of the Dream SMP go up in flames, more than fifty withers decimating the land and its people.

_Dream was slain by Technoblade_

**Author's Note:**

> so, those of us who thrive on the found family trope and have been using techno and tommy being together as an escape from our shit families, how are we holding up? are we collectively deciding to retcon the streams from today? yes? good.
> 
> keep in mind, this is all roleplay.  
> this is my take on all of this. techno's character is all about anarchy. we know that. he has been completely open about what he was planning from the beginning, and i don't fault him for feeling betrayed. i fully support him blowing up lmanberg. _fuck lmanberg_ no cap. tommy realizing he hates the person he's becoming and siding with tubbo and them, that's justified too. i don't fault him for that. he realized that the real enemy this whole time has been the man who abused him. what i will never be able to get behind is techno siding with dream, a person he knows has been abusing LITERAL CHILDREN, one of which he has spent the last few what days? weeks? hiding. and i get that he feels betrayed. i do. but siding with someone you KNOW is abusive? i cant do that. i cant.
> 
> that brings me to what i mainly wanted to rant about. this is sort of stepping out of the rp, i guess. there are no warnings on the streams, and i rarely, if ever, see the darker themes discussed after the streams are over. i know a lot of what these creators do is improv, and i commend them for it. they're really really good actors and amazing at thinking on their feet. but i think sometimes it would be worth it to sit down and address some of the things they're roleplaying. the abuse, the manipulation, the derealization, etc. depression and suicidal ideation. like, yeah, we all know its rp, but i also know a lot of us use these streams as a sort of escapism i guess. back when tommy did his first exile stream, and he was staring into the lava in complete silence, that probably threw a lot of people for a loop. especially since it happened without warning. i know it fucked me up. the constant abuse, gaslighting, all of that too. there was never any kind of warning for that, you know? idk. its an issue I've kind of had since i first got into the whole dsmp thing you know? that's the end of my rant basically. sorry if it didn't make any sense, im still reeling from the streams today. i hope yall are okay


End file.
